dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Styx
Book of Styx or Book of the Styx's Shield, by Charon, is a Phantom Book used by Hugh to block the Golem’s attacks. Later, he explored its powers once again to neutralize Diffring's shots. The Phantom Book made its debut in the ''Book of Fetus'' story, but it also appeared in the manga during the Book of Wisdom II as Στύξ, Styx in Ancient Greek. It’s a book written with strange letters.''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian'' light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2. The Phantom Book is seen as a heavy and old book with a red, ornate cover in the anime adaptation. __TOC__ Background The Book of Styx was written by the immortal wise man Charon, the ferryman of Hades, which is the name of both the underworld and its ruler, the God of the dead from the Greek mythology.Hades. (2017, February 10). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:34, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hades&oldid=764723520 Charon would carry the souls of the deceased from the world of the living, across the rivers Styx and Acheron, to the world of the dead.Charon (mythology). (2017, January 17). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:33, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charon_(mythology)&oldid=760456732 It has registers about the deity Styx, here called the Goddess of the Underworld, the personification of the river. The Book of Styx is contained inside the Labyrinth Library. Powers From the Book of Styx, an impenetrable, invisible wall is raised. It's a barrier which will not be pierced even against a thousand spears. Magical sparkles appear at the user's feet as he reads the passages of the Phantom Book. The shield is capable of blocking the bullets from a shotgun and the powerful punches dealt by a Golem.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4. It can also produce a powerful shock wave, wrapping the attacker in flames. The user gets tired after using the shield for a brief time, since his spirit is consumed as magical power. In the manga, bullets shot against the wall stop in the air and fall to the ground without hitting the target.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 4. In the anime, the translucent golden shield shows some images, including what appears to be a Chimera, a Pegasus, a peacock and a Gorgon head. Occasionally, it also displays stars of David, with symbols of a crescent moon or a lightning.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. Shield.png|The golden shield from the Book of Styx, as seen in the anime. Shield Star.png|Stars of David appearing when the shield is hit by the Golem. Script Hugh reads a passage from the Book of Styx to summon the shield. "O, water of the great river, one which separates the underworld from the material world, the mortals from the immortal gods. Test one's vows with thy roaring stream! The Goddess smiles, permitting my stay, blessing eternal body and soul, harming naught. The lives of the Gods on Mount Olympus shall be eternal, gifted by the world." Plot Book of Fetus After Estella tried to stab Hugh, the Golem broke through a wall. The Golem was created to hide the evidences of the murders committed by Estella, including the bodies. Hugh and Dalian are attacked by the monster. Hugh opens the Labyrinth Library to obtain the Book of Styx and The Clay Tablet of Ugarit. The former is used to protect Hugh and Dalian from the Golem. The creature pushes the invisible wall, only to be pushed back by a shock wave. However, the invisible wall is repeatedly hit. Since the Phantom Book was consuming Hugh's spirit, he found himself exhaust.. Eventually, the Golem is defeated after Hugh destroys the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash, the Phantom Book controlling the artificial being. Book of Gap Serial killer Benjamin Diffring was trying to kill Jessica Elphinstone, a schoolgirl who witnessed his attack on Matilda Linker. He removes a shotgun from the gap between the pages of the Book of Gap, using the power of the Phantom Book itself. He shoots at the young girl, then at Dalian when she teases the man. The bullets are obstructed by an invisible wall. Diffring was not the only one using a Phantom Book, since Hugh was holding the Book of Styx. Finding himself in disadvantage, the serial killer runs away. Hugh calmly closes the Phantom Book. He already knew where Diffring was heading. Book of Wisdom II (manga) Norman and his soldiers surround Hugh and Dalian during their discussion with Rasiel and Charlotte. After seeing how Norman was threatening Eric and her parents, Charlotte releases the hidden power of the Book of Wisdom. Then, Rasiel opens The Mystic Archives of Rasiel to summon a giant. The Professor reads the Loge to make the monster release a powerful attack. Dalian appears exhausted, holding the Στύξ. She had used the Phantom Book to protect Charlotte and Eric.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Styx Shield (1).jpg|Hugh saves Dalian and Jessica from the serial killer. Book of Styx (manga).jpg|The Στύξ is used by Dalian in the manga adaptation of Book of Wisdom II. Trivia *''The Odyssey'' is one of the books that appears at the end of Episode 2. This Greek epic poem mentions the river Styx.Styx. In Mythagora. Retrieved 01:28, February 19, 2017, from https://mythagora.com/bios/styx.html Additionally, some myths describe Charon carrying Odysseus to the underworld and back.Charon. In Tales Beyond Belief. Retrieved 01:25, February 19, 2017, from http://www.talesbeyondbelief.com/greek-gods-mythology/charon.htm *Charon and Styx are moons of Pluto. Curiously, the loss rate of Pluto's atmosphere is reduced by Charon, which acts as a shield against solar winds.David Szondy. How Pluto's atmosphere is spared by a moon shield. (2017, January 10). In New Atlas. Retrieved 01:30 February 19, 2017, from http://newatlas.com/pluto-atmosphere-chield/47321/ *''The Sage's Plate'' is also used to summon a barrier.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. *Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece and notable in Greek mythology as the home of the gods.Mount Olympus. (2017, September 27). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:24, September 30, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mount_Olympus&oldid=802696588 References Category:Phantom Books